dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III/@comment-24.2.52.124-20150920172829
Contrary to what alot of the terds who wanted limited small squad battle in DOW2 were thinking. It was a bad idea and part of what keept people playing DOW1 was the crazy larg armies and countless deaths even the fact that a match could last a long time with many many casualties and with presistant bodies it was grim dark fun even during a grind. When they decided to focus on smaller battles all those turds came out and got relic all the more pumped up for it when it was just hinted at.. Thing is a lot of poeple who objected to the way DOW 2 was would not have cared if it was a differnt game or even a differnt game mode that focused on tiny amries.. The whole "spear head" idea was rediculus to me and while fighting the nids it really got stupid online seeing how pathiticly small max pop cap was.. The nids mod on DOW 1 was better. DOW 2 was not all bad it added a lot of cool things, better cover, cooler weapons. Bulits actaully killed things as expected and not just taking constand DPS in a unrealistic way for the weapons being used. Cover became much better as a result if you wanted one squad to live a lot longer.. Well many may disagree with me and that is fine but every one of my friends, my father, me and many people I played with in the dying days of DOW2 mentoned how they longed for the big battles once more and didnt want to just go back to DOW1 with its outdated graphics and lack of all the cool pysics and stuff that DOW 2 did do right... We hoped for a DOW 3 with massive battles even biger then DOW 1 but with all the things DOW 2 did right taken into consideration.. War in that time is hell. the battles are epic most often in the canon its time for a game to show that... I mean in RTS fourm... Its next gen we can handle it now.. They are remakeing doom with tones of monsters but High deph grafics and so many other games that could not have been done like that before.. We have FPS's that have 1000s fighting on the same map like Planet side 2.. we could even bring DOW 3 to both PC and concle (hopfuly ps4) and it would be awsome. I want big fights, big heros, epic units and all that... things that saprim comander promised and failed to deliver in a cool way amd things that DOW 1 almost did right.. with all the lovly things they added in dow 2.. yes freaking bass bulding... distroying buldings is fun for a lot of poeple just cause some dont like it. and gives a sense of invason when your teritory is geting overrun and a sense of defense and possible surviving the encounter.. Its a old mecahnic of RTS's but its one that a lot of players look back on and kinda miss and think it could be done right..